


Allbeh’s realm of happiness

by Miiika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiika/pseuds/Miiika
Summary: He would never ever admit it but the first time Tooru read the story he was maybe, just maybe, feeling a tad envious of Allbeh that he found his soulmate. A person which understood him and a person which was always by his side. It was something tiny Tooru always wished for.





	1. Welcome to Allbeh’s realm of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my soulmate AU. Are you prepared for an emotional rollercoaster? I really hope you are.  
> Throughout the story I may change the rating and I will update warnings and characters. (Just letting you guys know)
> 
> I really appreciate feedback! BTW the grammar and punctuation might suck because I don't have a beta reader *cries in the distance*

Tooru unconsciously let his tongue peek out between his lips as he concentrated himself to move as quietly as possible. With a quick glance behind him to confirm that he really closed the door of the room he just came from, he tiptoed further down the corridor and hugged the stolen object from his sister, hidden under the soft fabric of his shirt, with both arms.

 

As soon as Tooru reached his own room, he shut the door tightly and let out a satisfied sigh.

 

**Mission accomplished!**

 

When he sprawled out on the floor and took the object out from underneath his shirt, a big grin appeared on his face. Every time Tooru saw the cover of the book he became happy. He liked the prince and the princess with their unique clothes on it. They were riding together on a white horse and smiled at each other happily, surrounded by birds and plants and deer. Everything looked magical.

 

Tooru touched the silver letters at the top of the book and moved his lips along as he read the title.

 

_Allbeh’s realm of happiness_

 

He always wanted to read the story of Allbeh since his mother bought the book for his older sister as a present for her eight birthday but every time Tooru would just touch it, Yukiko would snatch the book away from him and say that this was something for girls and not for boys.

 

That was the day Tooru decided that all girls (especially Yukiko) were stupid.

 

Tooru opened the book and a warm feeling spread inside his chest. The drawing on the first page was filled with colourful houses and dresses. The people looked cheerful and peaceful as they danced on the streets and laughed with each other. With every word Tooru read, he felt as if sparkles rose up from the pages only to fill his room with light and warmth.

 

This was the first time Tooru came to love the name Allbeh and learned the meaning of the word _soulmates_. He would never ever admit it but the first time Tooru read the story he was maybe,  **just** **maybe,** feeling a tad envious of Allbeh that he found his soulmate. A person which understood him and a person which was always by his side. It was something tiny nine years old Tooru always wished for.

 

Little did Tooru know that just a couple of weeks later he would meet his own soulmate.


	2. Did you feel it? Congratulations! You just found your soulmate.

 

 

_Happiness was just outside my window_   
_I thought it'd crash blowing 80 miles an hour_   
_But happiness—a little more like knocking_   
_On your door, and you just let it in_

-

 

 

 

It was mid-summer when Tooru sat outside in the garden and watched the clouds above him move. They were white, fluffy, slow and unbearable boring. Tooru wanted to play tag, search for aliens or do something different that was fun but for that he needed Yukiko and she was apparently too old for something this cool (stupid Yukiko).

 

A long sigh escaped Tooru and he immediately tried to catch it but failed. His mother always told him that sighs are happiness that you let escape and honestly he needed happiness right now more than ever or he would die of boredom. He was sure of it.

 

Tooru started to watch the clouds again until he made up his mind. If Yukiko wouldn’t play with him, he just needed to find a person that would. Tooru was interesting and fun to be with. Everyone else who didn’t see that remarkable side of him wasn’t worth his time. With a nod and the feeling of determination, he stood up and left the garden. He wouldn’t spend his summer vacation alone. Not this time.

 

Tooru walked through the empty streets of the neighbourhood until he reached a park nearby. Proud was welling up in his chest. It was the first time he went alone to the park. Tooru looked around and found a couple of children around his age that were playing football. He breathed in and out before slowly taking steps in their direction. He could do this. He just needed to ask if he could play with them. Totally easy. Just a couple of words.

 

As Tooru was getting closer to the group and they started to notice him, his determination was suddenly replaced with the urge to run away. All eight eyes were focused on him as he was just a couple of meters away from them. He could do this. He wasn’t a coward.

 

Three meters left. Eight eyes staring down on him. He gave a nervous laughter from him before turning left. He was a coward. His steps were getting faster and he gave a defeated sigh from him. Eight were too much and football was stupid anyway. Who would want to run after a stupid plastic ball? Tooru definitely didn’t. He didn’t. He needed to start easier. Like two. Two eyes were doable. Two eyes means only one person. That would be easy-peasy.

 

With a new plan and refilled determination he looked around the park to spot another kid around his age, which squatted in front of flowers and held something that looked like a net? Tooru let out a shaky sigh and prepared himself for a second attempt to accomplish mission let-the-other-kids-find-out-how-great- Oikawa-Tooru-is! (Answer: he is awesome)

 

After a couple of steps Tooru was standing right behind the stranger but the other boy didn’t seem to notice him. Tooru coughed once, twice and even tried it a third time to catch his attention but apparently the other still refused to notice him.

 

Annoyed Tooru reached for the other kids shoulder while saying in a singsong vice, “It’s not nice to ignore people, you know?”  

 

Finally the other kid turned around and a scowl was clearly visible on his face. At first Tooru was intimidated (the other boy definitely looked like he could kill someone) but then forest green eyes met his chocolate brown ones and both halted for a moment. Tooru’s body shook a little, as he felt his whole skin crawl pleasantly. It felt as if little gentle electro shocks ran through his veins. They tried to outrun each other, tried to catch one another and Tooru could feel every little move. It was amazing.

 

It ended too soon but Tooru smiled brightly while excitement filled his stomach.

 

He jumped closer to the speechless boy, “You felt that too, right? _Right_?”

 

The squatted boy finally stood up and nodded.

 

Looking clearly confused he looked again at Tooru but this time there were no gentle electro shocks running through their bodies.

 

“What was that just now?”

 

Tooru grinned and flashed a peace sign, “That means we are soulmates, silly! By the way I’m Oikawa Tooru. I’m your new best friend!”

 

The scowl on the other boys face reappeared but this time Tooru wasn’t scared.

 

“Don’t call me silly! Ever!”

 

Tooru giggled, “And how do I call you?”

 

The other boy looked terribly displeased but sighed as if he just gave up on something, “Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

A long silence stretched between them after that. Unsure what do do or to say Tooru continued to stare. Both boys looked innocently at each other until Iwaizumi (Tooru really needed a cuter name for the scowling boy) broke the silence, “By the way, what the hell are soulmates?”


	3. Are you smiling? Are you happy? Don’t let that feeling go.

 

 

_These little words, somehow they’re changing us._

_“You are enough,”_

_So we let our shadows fall away like dust._

_“You are enough.”_

_These little words, somehow they’re changing us._

_Let it go, let it go, “You are enough.”_

_So we let our shadows fall away like dust._

_-_

 

 

 

The first thing that Tooru noticed when Iwa-chan attended his class as _the new kid,_ was that Iwa-chan was well liked by the other boys.

 

Of course it wasn’t the only thing he learned about Iwa-chan. It was already two weeks ago, since Tooru made a new friend. Well, his _only_ friend but who sweats the details? Since that special day both of them didn’t only grow closer but Tooru also learned many things about Iwaizumi Hajime.

 

He learned that his family moved to the city only recently, that surprisingly he lived in Tooru’s neighbourhood, that Iwa-chan had a foul mouth most of the time, that the other boy always scowled (well, at least he did when he saw Tooru), that despite Hajime’s foul language, he was incredibly kind and gentle and that he absolutely hated his new nickname Iwa-chan, which Tooru gave him after days of pondering about it.

 

That’s right. It was already two weeks ago, since Tooru didn’t only made his first friend but also met his soulmate. Fourteen days, since he didn’t only get to know Iwa-chan better but also himself. Like the fact that he loved the different shades of red Iwa-chan’s face could turn into if he was teased and how very much he _hated_ how the other guys in his class almost _glued_ to him right now. As soon as the bell rang and announced the break, almost all of the boys of his class and a couple of girls gathered around Hajime, asking curious questions about the new kid.

 

It was fine that people wanted to talk with Hajime. It really was. He was interesting and funny to talk to. Tooru was the one who knew that the best but he was supposed to be glued at Hajime’s side and talking with him the whole break! Not some kids from his class with grabby arms all over him.

 

Tooru was overjoyed when he first heard that his best friend was placed into the same class as him. He eagerly awaited the day, where he didn’t have to eat alone anymore and could talk with Hajime even while being in school.

 

But now Tooru was sitting here, pouting and watching Hajime from his seat talking to some boys _and,_ the worst of all, actually having fun with them.

 

Tooru watched as one of the boys actually dared to put an arm around _his_ best friend before asking, “Iwaizumi, want to play football with us?”

 

From his seat he could see another boy tackling Hajime from behind, “Yeah, come with us! We know a good place and you seem pretty strong too.”

 

Oikawa was a really patient person. Well, maybe not but if there was something needed to be known about Oikawa Tooru, it was the fact that he didn’t like to share. Not his toys, not his food and especially not his best friend and soulmate, he yearned so much for.

 

Tooru turned away and looked down stubbornly at his table, trying to set his table aflame with a sour expression.

 

_Traitor!_

 

The voices of the boys carried over to where Tooru was sitting, “You can be in my team. Let’s go!”

 

Hajime answered with a laugh before standing up from his seat, “Sure, sounds fun.”

 

_Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!_

 

 _Hmpf!_ Tooru didn’t need Iwa-chan anymore. He could just search for aliens alone and when he would find some, they would take him back to their milk-bread-formed planet, Tooru would meet even more aliens, they would all be his friends because they would like him and then he would be chosen as the king because all aliens would not just like but also love him and Tooru would act all surprised because he didn’t would want to spoil the surprise that they choose him to reign over their planet and then Tooru would visit Iwa-chan, who would get all jealous and beg to be his friend again and because Tooru isn’t as mean as the boys in his class, he would forgive Iwa-chan, if he-

 

Before Tooru could continue to fret however, he could feel a light touch on his shoulder before Hajime started to speak, “Want are you doing, asskawa? Come and play football with us.”

 

Tooru turned his head so fast he could swear some bones were creaking. Iwa-chan didn’t forget about him and at that realization his eyes went a bit moist. He feels a little bit guilty that he called Hajime a traitor and for a second believed that the other boy wasn’t any different from all the others that ignored him but ohhh boy was Tooru wrong. He _was_ different. Even while the other boys didn’t even think about to play with him, Hajime was standing in front of him, smiling and including him.

 

Tooru looked at Hajime and smiled back but as soon as he saw the disapproving looks of the other boys, he looked back down at his table.

 

Tooru fidgeted with his sleeves, unable to say the truth, “It’s fine, Iwa-chan. Go and have fun.”

 

It was fine that way. He didn’t want to play anyway. Just the thought of falling down and being made fun of made Tooru grab the sleeves of his school uniform even tighter. Now he could only watch Hajime from afar and go back to eat alone in the classroom. But that was also fine, Tooru was used to it already.

 

“He said he’s good. Let’s go,” another boy pressured and dragged Hajime to the door.

 

Tooru watched Hajime being lead to the door before Hajime stared at Tooru and frowned.

 

“Sorry, but if that idiot is not playing then I pass too.”

 

The other boys looked wearily at each other but Hajime only freed himself from the grip and walked towards a baffled Tooru. Hajime hit him on the back of his head and sat down beside him. As the other boys noticed that the new kid doesn’t have the intention to play with them, they slowly started to grab a ball and went outside.

 

“Let’s eat,” Hajime said with a normal expression and stood up to get his breakfast only to come back and sitting down beside Tooru once again.

 

Tooru opened his mouth to say something but his mouth only closed again. His body seemed to repeat that action involuntarily because Hajime began to chuckle, “You look like a fish without water.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Hajime stopped eating his egg rolls and raised an eyebrow at him, “What are you sorry for?”

 

Tooru didn’t say anything this time. He only looked down at his table again. Someone could think that his table holds all the worlds secret as often as he stared intensively at it today.

 

“Weren’t you the one who told me that soulmates are made for each other and that they always stay together? Don’t forget your own words, idiot,” Hajime sighed and began to eat again.

 

“And just stop making that expression. It’s freaking me out.”

 

Tooru blinked a few times wordlessly and pinched himself in the arm, making sure that this was not just a daydream of his. It hurt. It wasn’t. “That’s what people call smiling, I know that you’re a brute, Iwa-chan but at least you need to know what smiling means!”

 

“Maybe, but I like your real smile better. Now eat before I hit you again.” Hajime said this as calm as possible but Tooru could see the other boy's ears turn scarlet red.

 

Tooru’s sour expression faded and slowly turned into an honest smile. He took his chopsticks and started to eat happily, “You could’ve said it nicer, Iwa-chan!”

 

 

 

That day Tooru learned another thing about himself and that was that he was incredibly grateful that Iwaizumi Hajime, the boy he happened to meet by chance, was his one and only soulmate.


	4. Take a bite because you’ll never forget the sweetness you tasted on that day.

 

 

_May these words be the first_

_To find your ears._

_The world is brighter than the sun_

_Now that you’re here._

_Though your eyes will need some time to adjust_

_To the overwhelming light surrounding us_

_-_

**Hajime's POV:**

 

It was warm and sunny. The clothes stuck a little bit to his skin due to the heat but Hajime didn’t really mind. It was actually these kind of days he appreciated the most. These days in which the cicadas were buzzing as if it was a competition, who could sing the loudest, where you could feel heat radiating from the asphalt and where not a single cloud was hanging in the sky. Hajime loved such days. At such days like these he could always catch the most and biggest bugs. Hajime would run around outside until the sun set down and his father would come out and try to get him finally inside again. He loved summers the most out of the seasons. Maybe that was also the reason Hajime was so tan.

 

With the perfect weather it could’ve been the perfect prelude to a perfect day. The operative word is could’ve. Hajime took another step and another and another and _another_ as he walked further into the woods. He sighed, disappointed and tired from not knowing where the hell he was lead to and looked to the boy beside him, “Oikawa, where the hell are we going?”

 

Tooru only grinned, not minding the angry expression Hajime gave him and threw a peace sign at him, “Patience, Iwa-chan. Patience.”

 

Not satisfied with the response he gave him, Hajime maybe mumbled something akin to _“Patience my ass_ ”. (Let’s be honest. He definitely did.)

 

Annoyed, Hajime continued to walk through the forest and could only think of how much he wanted to catch some bugs right now. It was the perfect day to discover all kinds of new species. He woke up earlier than usual this morning and even had his butterfly net prepared to set out as soon as he ate his breakfast to catch new bugs. However, Tooru seemed to have other plans for _both_ of them.

 

He came to his house, storming inside while Hajime was still busy emptying his plate and dragged him outside, announcing that he needed to show him something really cool. Well, this _something_ was apparently in a forest and pretty far away. At least it was farther away than the park but if Hajime was honest that wasn’t really difficult because the park was only a street down from where he lived.

 

To tell the truth, Hajime didn’t really put on much of a fight to convince the other boy to go and catch some bugs with him in the park instead. Hajime capitulated as soon as he saw Tooru’s determinately face beaming at him. Tooru’s eyes were all big, round, sparkly, his emotions literally radiating from his eyes and the brown chocolate colour was the warmest shade of brown he ever saw. In other words Hajime hated them. One glance at Tooru’s eyes was enough for Hajime to give everything the other boy asked for and he couldn’t fathom any other reasons why he would do that if not because of hate. Because Iwaizumi Hajime did not love the sparkly eyes of Oikawa Tooru. _He did not._

 

“How long do we need to walk?” Hajime tried again but this time a little less pouty and more expectantly.

 

“We’re almost there. Don’t worry, Iwa-chan!”

 

It was then when Hajime got lost in his own thoughts as he watched Tooru humming happily and walking beside him with a little jump in every step, that he didn’t notice the stone that lied innocently in his way until he fell face-first onto the ground.

 

When he crashed into the ground with his whole body, it took a couple of seconds for Hajime’s mind to catch up with what just happened. The sudden pain everywhere made clear that yes, he indeed stumbled and fell down on his face.

 

Tooru kneed fast beside the fallen boy, the shock clearly visible on his face, “Oh my god Hajime, are you okay?”

 

Hajime gritted his teeth at the pain, he sat up and slowly opened his teary eyes. Tooru’s face was the first thing that appeared in his line of vision and Hajime saw as the other boy’s eyes were the same as his. Full with unshed tears.

 

“Y- you bleed,” Tooru started to panic and searched franticly in his pockets for something.

 

When Tooru finally found what he was looking for, he smiled and pulled out a couple of Band-Aids. Tooru put his hands on Hajime’s cheeks before examining his injury earnestly and carefully putting on some Band-Aids on his face. Hajime could feel the other boy’s fingers softly ghosting against his skin when they gently touched his cheek, shaking a bit as if he was still shocked about the sudden fall, as he out one Band-Aid across Hajime’s cheek, another across his forehead and the last one to his chin to stop the bleeding.

 

“Does it hurt?” Tooru asked, his voice full of concern.

 

It did. Hajime’s head throbbed painfully and he just wanted to cry out loud and let the pain fade away as he did so, but then he saw Tooru’s worried look and the big tears that escaped the boy’s chocolate brown eyes, even though it seemed as if he tried really hard to hold them back. So Hajime sniffled, rubbed his eyes and stood up before giving him his best smile he could muster at the moment, even though it ended up being a shaky one. “Of course not, stuuuupid. Why the hell are you crying anyway? I’m the one who fell down.”

 

Hajime held out his hand to Tooru and heaved him up to his feet as the other boy took it, “Did someone ever tell you that you’re an ugly crier?”

 

“Iwaaa-chaaaann!!”

 

Changing the subject, Hajime purposely asked about the only thing that would make Tooru stop from crying his eyes out at the moment, “Where is that _something_ you wanted to show me anyway?”

 

“Ahh! It’s right there!” Tooru rubbed his tears away and was back to grinning from ear to ear.

 

Tooru grabbed Hajime by his wrist and gently showed him the way until they saw a couple of bushes and started to go through them. They stopped when they were standing in a big meadow. Hajime had to admit that the place was beautiful. The sun was shining down, it smelled like fresh grass, there bloomed different flowers everywhere and in the middle of it all stood a proud, single apple tree which leaves swayed softly in the wind. Hajime instantly liked the place.

 

Unsure why he was led here though, Hajime sceptically asked, “And that’s….?”

 

Tooru turned his head at Hajime and smiled proudly at him, “That, dear Iwa-chan, is our place! Yukiko and I found this place but she never visit it anymore because she is apparently _sooo_ grown up but that means that this can be our place now,” Tooru grinned.

 

“Ours?” Hajime asked as he confused pointed to himself.

 

“Of course! We are soulmates and best friends, Iwa-chan! We need to share our stuff. We can even catch bugs here if you want to and….,” Tooru trailed off, “…and I actually wanted to show you my secret spot.”

 

Hajime stared blankly at Tooru, who in return stared down at his feet and started to play shyly with the hem of his shirt.

 

Hajime smiled warmly at him, feeling a sudden happy feeling spreading inside his chest, “Thank you, Tooru.”

 

It made Hajime downright delighted to know that he was trusted and meant Tooru so much that the other boy would show him his favourite spot and even wanted to make it _their_ own special place. He was thankful for that and couldn’t help himself but smile.

 

Tooru’s cheeks glowed pink at the use of his first name and he gasped at Hajime. He stammered with his words, seemingly unsure what to respond and before Hajime had the chance to say something to make things less awkward and apologize because using his first name might have been the improper thing to do, Tooru just babbled the first thing out that he thought of, “Want to pick some apples?”

 

Hajime looked confused for a couple of seconds before understanding that Tooru meant the apples on the tree.

 

Hajime just shrugged, thankful for every opportunity that would help to distract Tooru from the fact that he just used his first name, “Sure, why not?”

 

The pain from when he stumbled already forgotten, Hajime went with Tooru to the tree and let him climb on his shoulders to get some apples. The first attempts backfired, as Hajime lost his balance again and again, due to carrying someone as big as himself on his shoulders, but after five futile attempts and an determined Hajime, Tooru reached and picked a couple of apples before he finally got back on the ground.

 

Grinning like Tooru just got hold of something more valuable than apples, he stretched both of his arms out to show Hajime their booty and almost shoving the fruits into Hajime’s face along the way.

 

They sat down silently beneath the tree and Hajime noticed for the first the flowers that bloomed around the tree and only around the tree. They were small, bright and beautiful. As the son of a florist, Hajime

new at an instant that this were Primroses. Beautiful, fragile, bright primroses.

 

Absentmindedly looking at the blooming flowers between his fingers, he yelped as he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a grinning boy now sitting on top of him.

 

“Tooru?” Hajime confusedly repeated his name.

 

Tooru just smiled down at him, "Do you want to hear a secret, Iwa-chan?"

 

Hajime blinked confused and before he had time to process what he just said, Tooru got closer until he hovered over his ear and whispered, “I like you.”

 

Hajime stammered as his ears got hot, “W-what’s got into you all of a sudden?”

 

Tooru just shrugged and let himself fall beside Hajime, “Just wanted to let you know.”

 

Both lay in complete silence afterwards and as Hajime turned his head to look at Tooru he saw him smiling towards the sky with a lonely leaf lost in the maze of Tooru’s hair.

 

Hajime reached out to pluck it out only to withdraw his fingers when he touched Tooru’s hair. _Fuck, why is this guy’s hair so fluffy?_

 

Tooru smiled bashful at Hajime and shoved an apple right into his hands before declaring, “Let’s eat!”  

 

Hajime regarded the round apple in his hands before he slowly bit into it and a sweet taste spread in his mouth. It was the yummiest apple he ever had tasted before.

 

Blissfully content both boys lay side by side on their backs, the crown of the tree providing them shade in the hot summer day, as they took happily a bite after another from their apples, enjoining the sweet taste spreading in their whole mouth and which was making them almost dizzy under the warm summer sun.


	5. Cake, movies and a lot of feelings.

 

_I'm falling fast now are you fallin too?_

_I can't imagine a life without you,_

_When I look into your eyes._

_I see the rest of my life._

**Hajime’s POV:**

 

It was in mid-July when Hajime sat at Tooru’s desk and ate his breakfast like he usually did since the first day at his new school, that Tooru suddenly gave him a letter. His first reaction was – _well_ … confusion – because why would Tooru brother to write him a letter?

 

Perplexed, Hajime took the letter from the grinning boy, “What’s that?”

 

“Obviously an envelope, Iwa-chan,” Tooru explained excitedly.

 

“I can see that, stupid,” Hajime retorted annoyed, “Why are you giving me this?”

 

Tooru just rolled his eyes, “Just open it already!”

 

Hajime sighed, obviously unsatisfied with the lack of explanation but too tried to demand one.

 

 

 

_Dear Hajime,_

 

_You are officially invited to my birthday party just for the two of us on Saturday the 20th. My mom will bake us a cake and we can watch movies and do what we want the whole day! So don’t you dare to say no because it will be a lot of fun! :))_

 

_It will start at 3 pm and don’t forget your sleeping bag because we’ll also do a sleepover at my house._

 

_PS: A present is required!!_

 

_Tooru_

 

 

Hajime smiled fondly at the poorly drawn alien drawings at the end of the letter with their huge heads and too small bodies before he folded the letter again and erased any hint of emotion on his face before he looked up again.

 

Tooru literally beamed full with excitement at Hajime while he squirmed on his chair, “And?”

 

  
“And what?” Hajime asked, acting stupid on purpose. Slay him but sometimes he enjoyed teasing Tooru in an indirect way. Especially when the other boy impatiently waited for Hajime to respond the way he expected to.  

 

Hajime supported his chin on his palm, a bored look on his face while he pretended to think hard about the upcoming week.

 

A little bit irritated at the lack of excitement and response, Tooru pouted with inflated cheeks “Iwa-chaaan!”

 

He smiled a bit at Tooru’s antics and leaned back on his chair, “I think I’m free.”

 

Hajime could see a big smile on the other boy’s face before he went back to eat and prepared himself for the ramble about his birthday party.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

The day of Tooru’s birthday was quick to arrive and came sooner than expected (even though Tooru still complained about how long a day could feel).

 

So the day arrived on which Hajime stood in front of a door beside his father, who pressed the doorbell. The sound of steps resounded and shortly afterwards the door was opened by a beautiful young woman. Her brown hair was tied together to a high ponytail and her loose pony framed her beautiful pale face. As soon as she opened the door, she smiled with a brightness which Hajime reminded of a certain someone. This was without doubt Tooru’s mother, Hajime thought.

 

She smiled down at him, “You must be Hajime-chan! Tooru told me so much about you,” she chanted before giving her attention to his father, “And you must be Iwaizumi-san. Nice to finally meet you too.”

 

Hajime watched both adults extending their hands to shake them, “No, need to be so formal. You can call me Kei.”

 

Her smile got even brighter which Hajime thought was actually impossible, “That’s a beautiful name. Feel free to call me Seina then.

 

His father smiled politely and ran his hand through his hair when he thanked her for his son’s invitation and handed Seina his son’s sleeping bag over.

 

Kei crouched down in front of his son and ruffled his hair, “I’m going to fetch you in the morning. Be a good boy and behave yourself, alright? Don’t give Seina too much trouble.”

 

Hajime nodded and waved goodbye to his father before he followed Tooru’s mother into the house.

 

“Tooru! Your guest is here,” She announced loud enough for Tooru to hear and Hajime didn’t need to wait long until steps resounded in the whole house as if someone was running, only for Tooru’s head to peak out from above the staircase.

 

Tooru pouted as he ran down the remaining steps until he stood in front of Hajime, “I wanted to open the door!”

 

Seina only laughed at her son’s excitement and lead the two boys into the kitchen to prepare the cake. What she didn’t see though was how Tooru took Hajime’s hand into his and didn’t let go until they sat down.

 

Hajime was, to say the least, really impressed about the size of the cake. It was a two-tier birthday cake with a lot of cream and strawberries. Hajime was thankful but he hoped that Seina wasn’t expecting for the two of them to finish the enormous cake alone. Hajime glanced at Tooru, only to see that the other boy was grinning from ear to ear, already holding a fork in his hand. How could Hajime forget Tooru’s ridiculous sweet tooth? He wouldn’t be surprised if Tooru would actually try and eat the whole cake alone.

 

Noticing Hajime’s horrified expression, Seina chuckled nervously, “Oh dear, I may have overdone it with the cake but…,“ she paused before adding with an afterthought, “it’s the first time Tooru brought a friend home. It seems I got a bit overexcited.”

 

She continued to cut the cake and put two slices on two different plates before putting them on the table. Hajime smiled at the taste, telling Tooru’s mother that it was the best cake he ever ate and it he didn’t lie at that. He never ate a better cake than on that day and he hoped he would always remember the taste of a cake that was made by a mother.

 

Throughout their meal, Hajime and Tooru bickered, joked around and gave each other one smile after another. After each of them finished their slice, Seina told Hajime, to Tooru’s great dismay, how much Tooru talked about him and that she always wanted to meet him. For some reasons he didn’t understand, Seina hugged Tooru and him close afterwards. Hajime could have sworn that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears but before he could confirm it, Tooru took his hand and ran upstairs with him.

 

 

 

 

After that Hajime and Tooru spend the day in the garden, playing tag and various games until they got tired and went inside to watch some movies. Hajime had fun. A lot of fun and judging by the expression of the birthday boy, Tooru enjoyed himself too. At the end they even ended up lying on their stomachs, covered by some blankets and surrounded by fluffy pillows.

 

Tooru even had Hajime’s present tucked under his arm, a greenish alien [plushie ](https://img1.etsystatic.com/017/1/5512167/il_340x270.512610505_7qgo.jpg)that looked kind of weird to Hajime. He only bought it as a joke but Tooru hugged it the second he saw the little guy and promised that he would never ever lose it. Hajime didn’t really understand why he liked that weird plushie so much.

 

Its eyes were too big and were almost pitch black, the smile was shaky, the huge heart on its chest was pretty ridiculous and he didn’t even wanted to start about the awful three _somethings_ on top of its head, because honestly? He didn’t even have a clue what that was supposed to be, but Tooru loved it nether less and Hajime may or may have felt proud that he gave Tooru something that made him really happy even though it was a joke gift at the beginning.

 

Later on that evening, Hajime even met Yukiko, Tooru’s sister. She was two years older than him and barley looked anything like Tooru or his mother. He assumed that she got most of her genes from his father but that didn’t mean she wasn’t pretty. By all means, _no_. She possessed a prettiness that couldn’t beat Tooru’s but was pretty close to it.  

 

Yukiko had straight, long and dark hair and cute dimples that showed every time she smiled. Her smile wasn’t as bright as her brother’s but every time she spoke, she did it with emotion. It was enjoyable to listen to her. It was that kind of voice, that could carry an audience and every time she talked about things she liked, a passion was clearly reflected in her eyes. Hajime liked her. Not as much as Tooru of course, but for the short conversation they had, Hajime grew fond of her.

 

When both boys took a short break from the movies, she suddenly came into the living room and introduced herself. She wore a crimson dress, which went well with her pale skin, and on which a white bow on the backside was attached. Hajime assumed that she wore it especially for her brother’s birthday.

 

They soon found out that they both loved the Godzilla movie and gabbled on about it. It wasn’t very often that he met someone that liked that movie as much as he did and the excitement animated both even more.

 

After a while though, Tooru interrupted them with a sour look on his face and with crossed arms, trying to direct their attention to everything else than what they were talking about. Hajime was a bit confused at his reaction but Yukiko just smiled mischievously. Hajime felt like he missed something but he let it drop.

 

She stood up to leave after Tooru told her to get lost for the fifth time with a smile that Hajime didn’t ever see on the boy’s face and hoped that he never would have to see it again. Yukiko waved them goodbye and left but not without giving Hajime a kiss on the cheek first.

 

Tooru squeaked at her action and threw a nearby pillow at her but she dodged it gracefully. Hajime was **_really_** confused at that point but Tooru just grabbed his arm and dragged him into his room, slamming the door shut. Hajime had a feeling that they wouldn’t watch movies anymore.  

 

As soon as they were inside the room, Hajime looked around his room, a bit interested how the other’s room looked like and suddenly the realization came slow and late, but clear why the other liked his gift so much. Tooru’s room was full with alien themed furniture and posters from the outer space. He was _basically_ a space nerd.

 

As Hajime looked around innocently, Tooru turned around sharply to look at Hajime as anger was flashing in the other boy’s creamy brown eyes like a storm, “You don’t like my sister more than me, right?”

 

“What?” Hajime asked dumbfounded. Confusion didn’t even describe his situation now. He was utterly lost at this point.

 

“You heard me. Whom do you like more? My sister or me?” Oikawa snarled, demanding an answer.

 

Hajime just groaned, understanding a bit better the sudden outburst from Tooru “You won’t make it a competition between Yukiko and you now, will you?”

 

Tooru just shrugged and bent his face muscle into what Hajime assumed should have been a smile originally.

 

Hajime let out a big sigh, “Of course I like you more. I’ll always like you more so shut up and do something about that creepy plastered _thing_ on your face because it’s obviously _not_ a smile.”

 

Now it was Tooru’s time to look taken aback even though it was only for a couple of seconds before he was back to his cheery self. His moods could be really frightening.

 

Hajime staggered back as he was suddenly hugged.  

 

He felt tears staining his shirt as he said, “Stop crying idiot.”

 

“I’m not crying.”

  
“I’m pretty sure that you are.” Hajime said before he hugged him back. Hajime may be dense but he knew at least that the question, that if he liked his sister more than him, was important to Tooru. He didn’t know why but his stormy eyes gave enough away for Hajime to figure out that it just was.

 

They stayed like this until Tooru composed himself. He stared up at Hajime with puffy eyes and his pupils went bigger as if he thought of something. With his green plush still tucked under his arm, Tooru went over to his self and raised himself on his tiptoes. With a book in his hand, he went over to Hajime and grinned, already forgetting the train stained cheeks of his.

Hajime looked over the title of the book, “Allebh’s realm of happiness?”

 

Tooru just nodded eagerly, “I always wanted to show you this book. It’s my favourite one!”

 

Hajime was grabbed by the wrist and dragged down until both of them were sprawled out on the floor. With careful movements as if the book meant the world to the little boy, Tooru flipped it open and read it out loud.

 

“ _Once upon a time there was a sad king named Allbeh who lived in a faraway kingdom. A kingdom which was forgotten by everyone and a place which no one ever talked about anymore. In that special kingdom, Allbeh was the only one left. He was the king of the vast land, so he couldn’t abandon it. What if someone would come back? What if someone got lost and wanted to stay? With thoughts like these, Allbeh stayed alone in his cold stone castle. Filled with grief, the king cried every night….."_

 

Hajime listened attentive and his concentration was glued to every word Tooru spoke. He listened about Allbeh’s pain, about his burden as a king, about the happiness the king felt when he met his soulmate, what it meant to have a soulmate and with every word being read out loud, Hajime understood why the other boy was so obsessed with the story.  

 

When Tooru finished the story, he turned around to give Hajime a bashful smile. Hajime did the same and both reached for each other’s hands until they were linked together. Hajime felt a sudden buzz that started in his head and spread through his body. He felt the gentle electro shocks on his skin which he felt the first time when their eyes met but this time it got stronger and stronger and accumulated itself on his left hand, where he was connected with Tooru. Soon Hajime could feel every single movement and every single spark of every single tiny electro shock, which was gentle before, but so much more aggressive now. Soon it got too much to bear and both Tooru and Hajime pulled their hands back almost at the same time. With a shocked expression they stared at each other until they started to laugh so much they curled up. Hajime didn’t even know why he laughed but for some reason he felt incredibly happy. As Hajime lied out sprawled out on the floor, he thought that it was fine that way. He was fine not to know. He was fine by not giving his feelings a name yet and only letting it happen.

 

A comfortable silence spread afterwards between them and both boys turned on their sides to face the other.

 

“I’m happy that I found you, Hajime,” Tooru said, reaching again for Hajime’s hand until they were linked for the nth time that day.

  
Hajime squeezed his hand, not minding how his first name sounded when the other boy called him by it, “Me too, Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that some of you enjoy the story :)  
> Oh, and btw drama is on its way! I think that all of you who read the story, signed up for a entirely different kind of story lol (I apologise in advance)


	6. The cracking sound of fragile glass.

 

 

_slowly,_

_then all at once._

_a single loose thread_

_and it all comes undone._

 

 

When Hajime was fetched by his father the next morning, Tooru saw him off with far too many hugs than necessary but he couldn’t help it even with all the complaints from an irritated Hajime.

 

He went inside, still muffled that the previous day felt too short for his linking and went into the kitchen to see that his mother was busy making their lunch.

 

Tooru thought long and hard about how to tell her that Hajime was his soulmate. As long as he understood from the book, a soulmate was a person that you were bound for your whole life. So that makes it pretty _important_ , right? Right.

 

With soundless steps he stopped behind his mother and listened to her humming before Tooru took a couple of deep breaths, “Mom?”

 

Seina turned around, obviously surprised as she didn’t hear her son approaching her but soon her surprised expression turned into a warm smile, “What can I do for you, sweetie?”

 

Tooru let an unplanned nervous laugh escape from his mouth and bit his lower lip as soon as he heard it, “Mom? What do you think about Hajime?”

 

Seina raised an eyebrow at the question and turned back to cut the vegetables, “That’s a silly question, sweetie,” Tooru could feel his heart stopping in his chest, ”Of course I like him, silly. He is your first friend. Hajime-chan has good manners and is a lively child. How could I not like him?”

 

Tooru let out a sigh, he didn’t knew he was holding in. _So far, so good._

 

“Mom?” Tooru tried again.

 

“Hmmm?” She hummed, letting her son know that she was listening.

 

“Iwa-chan is my soulmate.”

 

All of a sudden the kitchen turned silent as his mother froze and stopped cutting the tomato in front of her. The only sound came from the boiling pots and Tooru started to play with the hem of his shirt, a nervous habit he recently noticed about him.

 

The passing seconds felt like years to him before his mother answered, “That’s nonsense Tooru. Why would you say that?”

 

With her back still turned to him, Seina continued to cut the vegetables into small dices but in a much faster pace now.  

 

“That’s not nonsense!” Tooru frowned, “When I first met Iwa-chan we both felt the electro shocks running though us and yesterday it happened again!”

 

Tooru felt angry. He collected all his courage to finally tell his mother about the happiest matter in his still young life but she didn’t even acknowledged it. He was happy for Hajime’s presence in his life. Not only was Hajime his soulmate but he always stood by his side. Even when they didn’t know each other for long, he rejected all the other classmates who were mean to Tooru, in order to eat with him. Hajime made him happy and he didn’t felt that happy in like… _ever_.                      

                                                                 

With a fast movement his mother turned around and crouched down to grab both of his arms, “Don’t you ever meet him again, Tooru! Don’t even say his name! Did you understand?”

 

He winced. The frantic grip and voice from his mother made Tooru shudder and his big eyes filled with tears. He didn’t understand what was happening. He told his mother about the person, he was bound with and really really liked. Shouldn’t she be happy for him? Be happy for his son?

 

Tooru was so confused that he didn’t say anything until the grip on his shoulders got tighter.

 

“You won’t meet him ever again, Tooru right?” She repeated the question even louder this time.

 

Frightened Tooru just nodded and ran upstairs as fast as he could when the grip around his shoulder loosened slightly. He let himself fall on his bed and crawled under his blanket, messing up his newly made bed.

 

Tooru didn’t know how long he stayed there and cried but soon he heard a gentle knock against his door.

 

Without looking up he knew that his mother went inside. She laid milk bread beside him and patted his head, “I’m sorry sweetie but you need to understand. When you’re older I’ll tell you why it’s necessary to stay away from him and I know that you’ll be thankful. “

 

Tooru heard his door close behind him with a soft thud and he gripped his blanket tighter. He won’t be thankful.

 

_Never._

 

Not when it meant to stay away from the only person he really wanted to be with who was not part of his family. He didn’t understand the world anymore. Tooru only understood that he was going to lose Hajime.


End file.
